


The Lodge of Sorceresses: Yennefer versus Triss Merigold Futa Duel

by Vitezislav



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Magic Cock, Sexfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: A fight between Triss Merigold and Yennefer, who summon massive cocks to fight each other.





	The Lodge of Sorceresses: Yennefer versus Triss Merigold Futa Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and profighterz9

The lodge was a place for magical folk to gather. Despite geralt having defeated the hunt, the land was still in chaos. Yennefer proposed using magic to calm the minds of all warriors so rebuilding could begin but her rival triss kept arguing against it. Frustrated, the duo decide to fight it out. They go up an old battlefield and stand in the center. Using her magic, the 5’8 and 135lbs Yennefer stripped naked and grew a monster 14 in shaft to aid her in combat.

 

 

Triss had been annoyed by how arrogant Yennefer had been during the meeting and she hates it when Yennefer thinks she knows it all. Triss watches Yennefer strip naked and summon a massive 14 inch monster cock. Triss discards her own clothing using her magical abilities. She walks up to the raven haired vixen and slowly her own 14 inch member materializes in front of the other members of the lodge.

 

"You are going down Yennefer, it's time someone around here taught your cocky ass a lesson."

 

 

Yen growls as the red haired bitch approached her. She brushed her raven locks behind her ears and walked up to face off. Their cocks were hard and barely an inch apart from each other.

 

“The loser will be forced to serve the winner till another match takes place” The lodge elder yells as the fighters sized each other up.

 

“You are going down Triss” Yen hisses as they begin to circle each other, tits bouncing slightly with each step

 

"It will be fun having you as my bitch Yen. I will fuck that cocky attitude out of you." Triss growls at Yen and watches her raven haired rival carefully.

 

Triss can hear the other sorceresses screaming and yelling. It seems that are eager to see some action and Triss is more than happy to give it to them. Triss steps forward and swings her proud member into Yennefer's rigid member.

 

Yen grunts as Triss makes the first blow. “You bitch” she growls and swings her member back at Triss’ member, before stepping back to ram their cocks head on, wanting to make sure Triss will think twice about using shafts to fight

 

Triss feels Yennefer's cock smashing into her own and she lets out a groan. She watches Yen retreat and charge back at her. Their cock heads smash together and both sorceresses let out a loud groan. Triss grits her teeth, but she doesn't back off. If Yen wants a rough dirty fight, she can get one. Triss steps forward arching her back and slams her massive member on top of Yen's monster cock.

 

Yen grunts as she slightly bends her knees in response to the hard top smack. She growls and steps back before crouching and slamming her cock upwards to hit the underside of Triss’ shaft

 

Triss' cock gets hit from below and bounces up and down from the impact. The red haired beauty lets out a gasp and squints her eyes. The fight only started a few minutes ago, but both sorceresses show their dominance. Triss closes the gap between her and Yennefer and slams her member against the side of Yen's shaft. This time Triss doesn't back off and starts to rub her hard shaft against Yennefer's rigid member.

 

Yen grunts as Triss closes in. She feels the shaft stroke each other and grunts as she digs her nails into Triss’ shoulders and crouches to swing her shaft and smack the balls of Triss to really hurt and arouse her

 

Triss can feel Yen's nails sink into her shoulders. Triss grabs Yennefer's shoulders and her own long nails penetrate Yen's flesh. Their shafts rub together for a few seconds, before Yen lowers herself and swings her monster cock into Triss' balls. Triss screams in pain and a bit of precum flows out of her hard cock. Triss smacks her cock back against Yennefer's cock and continues to rub her proud member against Yen's cock to arouse the raven haired woman.

 

"You are a dirty bitch Yennefer, but your whore tactics won't work on me!" Triss hisses and feels Yen's cock pulsate against her own throbbing member.

 

Yen scores some drops of pre-cum on Triss and knows her ball attack worked but Triss is now aware.

 

“I don’t need to beat you, you know... you are my bitch” Yen growls and pulls Triss to engage in a kissing duel while their members are pressed together trapped by their abs

 

Triss pushes her tongue against Yen's tongue and hungrily kisses her raven haired rival. Triss' arms move behind Yennefer's back and she keeps the taller woman's body pressed against her own. Their large breasts rubbing together and their rock hard cocks grind together. Precum starts to ooze out of both slits making their cocks slippery. Triss moans into Yen's mouth and starts to rub her cock faster against Yennefer's tall proud member.

 

Yen moans back into Triss’ mouth as she is slightly pushed back with Trish’s energized rubbing. Hugging her around the waist, Yen tries to push Trish back, moving her chest left and right to try and get their nipples to rub against each other

 

Triss notices that Yennefer wants to create some space, but Triss isn't allowing Yen to succeed. Triss keeps theirs bodies tightly together and moans into Yen's mouth. Their nipples are brushing over each other and their cocks are rubbing up and down each other's underside.

 

Yen can’t break free as their pre-cum leaks and spreads around their abs. Yen hooks her leg behind Triss’ to knock her down. The impact forces them to break as Yen rolls to the side. She sees her cock is throbbing and growls as she turns around, on her knees as she faces Triss

 

Triss gets on her knees and faces Yennefer. Their cocks are throbbing and are eager to resume their battle for dominance.

 

"Couldn't handle the heat Yen? Was my cock defeating yours?" Triss says with a smile on her face.

 

Triss begins to shuffle forward on her knees and has her cock pointing towards Yen's cock. Triss is ready to punish Yennefer's cock with her own hard proud member.

 

 “No, I wanted to increase the heat” Yen says with a smirk and holds on to Triss’ shoulder as their members touch before Yen brings her shaft down and swings it up to let the crowns bash against each other

 

Triss lets out a moan and a bit of precum flies out of her cock when their crowns bash together. Triss grabs Yennefer's upper arms and rotates her hips slamming her cock into Yennefer's shaft. Triss quickly attacks again lifting her cock up and slamming the head of her cock down on top of Yennfer's cock head.

 

Yen is reeling from the double attack as pre-cum drips from her tip. Their cocks look red from the hits but Yen growls and digs her nails into Triss’ shoulders and jack hammers her cock against Triss’, both crowns bashing against each other three times before Yen brings her shaft to rub along the underside before hitting the base of Triss’ shaft

 

Triss can feel her cock starting to throb harder from the constant battling. Yennefer's cock is a force to be reckoned with, but her own cock has defeated plenty of other cocks. The last hit made Triss moan and she braces herself. Triss starts to return the favor and hammers her cock against Yennefer's cock hoping to break her rival's resistance.

Yen has broken many cocks, even Geralts, but Triss was something else. Despite such an attack, Triss still rams her shaft against her, making yen spill more pre-cum as she pants. She growls and continues to trade blows, jabbing at Triss’ shaft with all she has to break her rival’s resistance

 

Triss is panting and moaning. Yen and her keep ramming their cocks together and the other sorceresses are cheering them on. Their cocks are becoming slippery with all the precum running out of their slits. Triss is determined to break Yennefer's monster cock and continues to smash her cock against Yennefer's member.

 

Yen is sweating and her cock throbbing. Their wet swords are bashing pre-cum out of each other as neither seem to back down. “...fuck... you” Yen groans as she has her forehead pressed against Triss

 

Triss smiles when she sees the look in Yennefer's face. "I am breaking your cock slut."

 

Triss is feeling more confident than ever and keeps up her assault. She can see that Yennefer's cock is leaking far more than her own.

 

Yen is losing as Triss is pulling ahead. She growls as she suddenly pushes Triss by her shoulders on her back and grabs her cock while pressing her tip against Triss’ flower.

 

“How about I fill you up while milking you?” Yennefer taunts as she tightly grips Triss’ shaft and uses her thumb to play with the tip

 

Triss gasps loudly when she gets pushed onto her back. Yen is towering above her and pushes her cock into her pussy. Yennefer starts to play with her cock and she gets extremely aroused.

"Fucking cheating cunt!" Triss yells out in anger.

 

Triss however is determined to break Yennefer. She wraps her legs around Yennefer's body. Her pussy clenches around Yennefer's cock. "I am going to milk you dry!"

 

 “Not before you become my cum dump” Yen grunts as she begins to fuck Triss while her hand expertly jerks Triss’ members, with pre-cum leaking down on her fingers while the crowd are torn between the witches

 

Triss expertly controls her pussy muscles milking Yennefer's cock. Her own cock is getting stroked by Yennefer and precum freely flows out of it. Triss pushes Yennefer tighter against her restricting Yennefer's hip movements. Triss starts to roll her own hips to milk Yennefer's cock dry with her pussy.

 

Yennefer’s face shows strain as her cock is being pushed beyond its limits. She grabs Triss’ balls with her other hand and massages them to coax Triss to cum before she does

 

Triss can see that Yennefer is getting desperate. The raven haired beauty starts to massage Triss' balls. Triss grabs Yennefer's breasts and starts to massage them. Her pussy continues to milk Yennefer's cock.

 

Yen groans as she clutches Triss’s dick and suddenly throws her sweaty mane back to begin shooting into Triss

 

Triss feels Yennefer's cock throbbing inside her pussy and her raven haired rival begins to unload into her pussy. Triss continues to milk Yennefer's cock dry. She wants to show everyone that her cock is the best.

 

"I win bitch! My pussy is breaking your cock!"

 

Yennefer moans as she continues to jerk Triss’ cock in a trance like state, howling in pleasure as her cum floods Triss

 

Triss keeps rolling her hips, since she feels Yennefer's cock still unloading into her pussy. She wants to make sure that Yennefer knows that she is the superior woman. Yennefer's hand on her cock feels amazing, but Triss holds back her orgasm. She plans on jerking off on Yennefer's face to humiliate the raven haired sorceress.

 

Yennefer leans on Triss, holding her tits for support as her body tries to recover from the massive shot. She might have been beaten and cummed first but the fight was not over. Her fingers brush against Triss’ nipples, hard as rock and slowly twists them

 

Yennefer releases Triss' cock and grabs her breasts. Triss looks up a little surprised at Yennefer.

 

"Get off me loser!" Triss lets out a moan when Yennefer begins to twist her nipples.

 

Triss looks over at the other sorceresses, because she clearly won the fight. "Tell this slut to get off me!"

 

 “Stay back or I’ll send you all to hell” Yen yells out as she twists Triss’ nipples sharply and continues thrust her soft cock in her flower.

 

“Cum you silly bitch” Yen groans.

 

Triss is getting tired of Yennefer's resistance and she summons several leather straps wrapping them around Yennefer's body using her magic. Yennefer gets tugged to the ground and she is trapped on her back. Triss stands over Yennefer and starts to stroke her own cock.

 

"You want my cum bitch? I will drown you in it."

 

Yennefer is furious as Triss stands over her while bounding her.

 

“Now...its personal” Yennefer growls and begins chanting as her eyes turn black and she begins to shrink Triss’ cock

 

Triss notices what Yennefer is trying to accomplish and summons a gag into Yennefer's mouth to keep her shut. "Look at this slut! She can't fucking even accept the fact that I won. You are my bitch until the Lodge has another match! You better start behaving my little bitch!" Triss summon a cage around Yennefer's cock to keep it trapped and starts to grow her cock back. Soon enough Triss' cock surpasses the 14 inches she fought Yennefer with and is now holding a 16 inch monster cock. Triss strokes her cock harder and faster wanting to cover Yennefer's face in her alpha seed.

 

Yennefer is furious as Triss is humiliating her in front of the lodge. She struggles against the bounds and gag, trying to fight back as pre-cum drips on her face

 

"Much better..." Triss moans out and feels her massive cock throbbing in her hand.

 

Triss aims her slit at Yennefer's face knowing that she is about to unload on her much hated rival. Triss looks Yennefer in her eyes and thinks about all the dirty things she is going to do to Yennefer. She will have the bitch broken in no time and Yennefer will never be an Alpha ever again. Her cock starts to shoot it's thick white content and Yennefer's face gets covered in her cum.

 

Yennefer was marked by Triss’s white hot cum as the lodge members give hush whispers. The beta had just beaten the alpha head on and now had a much large cock.

 

Triss chuckles when she finally stops cumming and looks at Yennefer's cum covered face.

 

"You are mine Yennefer and I am going to break you. You will be my good submissive little bitch, before the next match happens in the Lodge." Triss places her right foot on Yennefer's chest and summons a collar around Yennefer's neck.

 

The collar has silver engravings that says BITCH. Shortly after the collar appeared around Yennefer's neck, a leash appears in Triss' right hand and it's attached to the collar.

 

Yennefer moans as she is collared. She looks scared as Triss has her completely trapped. She focuses her inner magic to try and grow her cock to break out of the cage

 

Triss can see that Yennefer is still struggling and smirks at her raven haired slave. "Your cock will remain locked in it's cage until I decide to let it out."

 

Triss summons several cock rings around Yennefer's cock and one ring around her balls. A red dominatrix outfit appears around Triss' body. A whip appears in her left hand and Triss takes a few steps back from Yennefer. She starts to hit Yennefer's bound body with the whip hitting her hard.

 

Yen is being tortured as her naked body receives harsh lashes that bruise her skin while her shaft is unable to grow. She just glares at Triss, tears running down her eyes

 

"Are you finally ready to accept your fate? You agreed to the terms slave and now you are trying to ignore them? Maybe I should hand you over to the Lodge, so that everyone can abuse your body." Triss smirks at her slave and hits her again with the whip.

 

"Nod once if you want to be my slave and nod twice if you want everyone in the Lodge to abuse you."

 

Yen says nothing. She just tries to control her anger to avoid using her magic to kill Triss. She looks at her, not blinking as cum drips down her face as the crowd look on

 

"Oh dear, did I break your mind? Are you too stupid to understand a few simple words?" Triss hits Yennefer's body again with the whip.

 

"I know Phillipa is eager to fuck you Yennefer. She might hate you even more than I do."

 

Yennefer relents as she nods twice. Her body was more than a match for the lodge and it could help her recover to challenge Triss soon

 

"You are such a dirty slut Yennefer. You want everyone in the Lodge to abuse your body?" Triss laughs out loud.

 

"Don't worry Yennefer, I will still train you to be a submissive little bitch and everyone in the Lodge will help me." Triss hits Yennefer's body again with the whip.

 

The rest of the Lodge can't believe that Yennefer choose this fate, but they are eager to fuck Yennefer into submission. Some of them still want to get their revenge on Yennefer. The other sorceresses close in on Yennefer. Triss forces Yennefer on all fours and guides the Lodge's new bitch back inside.

 


End file.
